What Friends Are For
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt (or C.Bolt), has decided to head back to the Watchtower. But, before she even goes there, something affects her, causing the grief she carries to spiral completely out of control. What will happen when she doesn't even know her friends are there? Will they ever get her back? Sequel to Exit of the Wings.
1. The Best Laid Plans

I wake up to Dick and Babs my (now married) best friends looking at me.

"Happy New Year H!"

Two people, one voice.

"You know, that scared me for more than one reason. But Happy New Year to you guys anyway. You're both my favorite lovebirds."

Hence my Christmas gift to them. It's on their mantlepiece. Despite something I learned, that was a good Christmas.

The year itself had its high points like Babs and Dick's wedding for example. But it also had its low points. For example the time I was kidnapped. Don't know how I would've made it without Dick, Babs, Bruce, and Alfred. My four closest friends.

Dick introduced me to Bruce and Alfred.

I'm not too sure how about my newest friends Helena and Dinah yet…I just know I'm going stir crazy.

I'll check in at the Watchtower later. Don't want to arouse too much suspicion. Not telling you why. Sore subject. No pun intended.

In the meantime I guess I should do a couple things. Visit my Dad's grave…I'm never very hungry in the morning but I hear my stomach growl. Loudly. I laugh feeling slightly embarrassed. I can tell I'm blushing…Babs smiles.

"No need to be embarrassed. I'm feeling kind of hungry too."

We decide to go out to eat breakfast at the IHOP in Metropolis. I think Dick knew I wanted to visit my Dad's grave…Then again, he's know me for as of my 17th birthday, which was on Christmas, 12 years.

After we finish eating, I pull out my wallet. Dick says I don't have to pay but I want to. We end up compromising. I pay for my food, Dick pays for his and Babs. Then we head to the cemetery.

I walk to my Dad's grave, feeling my grief start to build.

The tombstone reads

Lionel Andersen  
Beloved Father of Hannah  
Gone But Not Forgotten

"You guys want to say anything? I need a minute." "Hi Mr. Andersen. It's me Dick. H's [Brother-Friend]. My wife, Babs and I are doing what we can to help ease your daughter's pain of missing you. I bet that would be O.K right? I know she needs comfort and we'll provide it for her to honor your memory."

I smile a little. Well put, Dick. Thank you…

"Hey Mr. Andersen. I'm Babs. You heard what my husband, Dick said. I want you to know I agree with every word. I'll also be proud to be a source of, as you'd put it, good luck for her. She needs that. I can tell. It was nice to meet you."

A smile spreads across my face.

"Thanks you guys. I know what I''m going to say now."

I clear my throat.

"Hi Daddy. It's me, your flower. I brought a couple friends with me. You heard what they said. Yeah, Dick knows some Ancient Fey. Pretty cool, huh? I may have only taught him a couple words, but I was taught by the best teacher of the language. You. I'm doing my best to carry you in my heart. It gets hard to remember that I do sometimes but the comfort that Babs and Dick provide reminds me that I still do. Always and forever."

A tear falls from my face right in front of the tombstone. I intend to use my magic to make a flower grow there but…What's that knife doing here? This is no place for it.

I reach down so I can remove it with my magic. When I touch it, I get cut and the knife disappears after I do. Before my shock can even register, I start to feel my grief spiral completely out of control.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I can tell something's happened to H. Her very light blue (no longer hazel) eyes look like tears. I try to comfort her. No response.

"**Hannah!**"

Seems I only call her that when I'm worried…No response.

Just as concerned as I am, Babs also tries shouting H's name. Nothing. Not even the slightest hint of a response. She's not even looking at us.

Sudden realization hits us and hard. It's a horrible realization but I can tell that there's no time for regret over not picking up the blade. I can tell that one awful conclusion can be drawn.

"Babs, she doesn't even know we're here."

She gasps.

"Oh God."


	2. Spreading the News to Bruce and Alfred

Chapter 2

Spreading The News to Bruce and Alfred

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

She stopped bleeding from her cut instantly. All we can do is be there for her and pray she comes out from this...black hole of grief. I check to see if it's just to Babs and I.

Oh God.

It's to all her friends and her Dad too. Even pictures of them. She can't read letters from them either. It's affecting all of her senses towards us, plus the ones we test for the Justice League and the Teen Titans. She's completely non-responsive to...

Oh God.

Anything.

She's not even crying. And Zee couldn't help. (I can't take her to [Mother-Nurse.])

I feel like I've just had the wind knocked out of me.

Until she comes out of this, we're not leaving her side. She'll always have someone with her. She needs that more than ever right now.

Can she walk at least?

I won't be able to test that. (I think.) Nobody will.

We had J'onn try to figure out what she was thinking. He said that he got a brief but strong flash of grief. In fact, it was the strongest that he's ever felt. Nothing else.

But at least that means there's still hope.

I cling to it like a drowning man with a piece of driftwood.

I will make my sister friend come back to me. That's a promise. I owe it to her. And her Dad.

In an effort to fight my fear, I carry her back to my place. It's not much but, for now, it's one of the few things I can do for H.

Thank God for small favors. I'll take what I can get. Anything I can get.

I am not looking forward to giving Bruce and Alfred the news tomorrow. I don't know if I could bear telling them today. But Babs convinces me otherwise. She's right. I hate admitting it but they need to know.

When I turn on the radio (hoping that music might help her snap out of it), some lyrics of Linkin Park's Numb start to play.

"I've become so numb..."

Not helping me that's for sure. I turn it off.

We arrive at Wayne Manor. I'm going to hate doing this but I have to.

I grab her hand to lead her to it (she can walk that way thank God) and knock on the door with a heavy heart.

"Hello Miss Barbara and Master Dick...My Word! What happened to you Miss Hannah?" "I'll tell you and Bruce inside, Alfred." "Very well then, Master Dick."

I lead H inside using the same way that I did earlier.

The door closes behind us. It's then that I find myself crying.

Bruce comes as if in answer to it.

"Dick?" "It's not me. I-It's H. Something happened..."

With a shaky voice and a good many tears, I tell them the news.

In my mind, I hear H from 4 months ago, the day her Dad died. She's telling me that she couldn't do anything.

At the same time (also in my mind), I see my parents. They're falling.

Babs holds my hand as I continue to cry.

Like the kid I was 10 years ago. And, like I've seen H do, I shake.

However, like I did for H, I am being comforted...

* * *

Babs's P.O.V

* * *

I may be the Fey Renowned Strongest Woman...but that doesn't mean I don't cry.

Right now I'm (bravely) trying to comfort Dick as he cries for our friend H's...numbness.

"We'll bring her back Dick. We owe it to her."

Bruce surprises me with his words. Three of them making a total of twelve letters. Yet so much meaning behind them.

"And her Father."

Dick wipes away his tears. A half smile appears on his face.

"I did swear once, on my word as a cop, to make sure that she knows she's O.K. It was on Thanksgiving."

That's the same day he proposed to me. I smile.

"Good word to swear on."

His smile spreads across his face.

"What would you know about a cop's word anyway, Babs?"

I grin.

"More than you think."

My grin broadens as I remember...

_I say in unison with Dick "Once a cop, always a cop." H looks at me. I tell her that I'm the daughter of the G.C.P.D. commissioner. She says that I must be proud because that's a high position. I guess Dick told her a little about the police department totem pole. I reply by saying Yes and that she'd like my Father because he's a good guy. For an instant, H's hazel eyes flash with such pain_...

Focus Barbara. You've got a new mission.

I clear my throat.

"We have a new mission. The mission? Get H Back. Starting now."

Though this isn't the best start for a new year, I can't help but wonder what H's thinking.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I'm falling down a black hole of grief...  
Falling...  
Where are my wings?

I only feel grief.


	3. Mission To Get H Back Day 2

Chapter 3

Mission To Get H Back Day 2

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up and look at the picture on my nightstand.

Oh H. Where have you gone...Don't think about that. You're part of a mission right now as her [Brother-Friend] to get her back. You will succeed.

Almost 5 minutes later, Babs wakes up too. I grin.

"Good morning Barbara Bedhead Grayson."

She rolls her eyes.

"Very funny Dick."

She doesn't have a middle name. Which means I'm the only one in the house who does. I don't hear it all that often but it's John. After my Dad. Reminds me of H in more ways than one. I know I'd (jokingly but still) rub in the fact that I have a middle name. I only mentioned it when we first met. I don't know why...But when she was almost 7...that night happened. That was the time she tried to comfort me. Then Bruce appeared. She looked kind of scared but, just before he did, we made a promise to stay in touch. Given her current condition, the least I can do is be there for her. I've done it for 12 years and I don't intend to stop now.

After a while, I decide to go and check on H.

Man.

Those eyes are almost haunting.

She wouldn't be up this early...I wonder if she slept at all. Babs tells me she did...but I know H hasn't eaten. She's skinny enough as it is...The grief must be showing itself as some sort of anorexia too. Good thing Alfred's an army certified medic. If anyone will know what to do of that (at least), it's him. Plus he's a Fey Renowned Englishman. He'll help us bring H back. Bruce will too. In his own way.

Remembering a favorite series that I share with her I smile. And we shall be called The Fellowship of the Ring. There wasn't a Fey involved in that series though...

Hoping to elicit some kind of response from her, I talk for a while about her favorite character in the series. I know for a fact that it's Gandalf. Nothing happens. But it's always nice talking to my sister friend. Babs smiles.

"I like Gandalf too. But you kind of make me think of my favorite character in the series." "I make you think of Aragorn? Thanks for Tolkien to me about that."

She smiles wider.

"You and your puns."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Old habits are hard to break."

And as a result of that, H has heard a lot of puns. She grabs my hand.

"They're part of your charm. I know they'll bring H back."

Those last six words echo and re-echo in my mind. Each one brings me hope. Hope from my wings that, as a Flying Grayson, I can fly with...And it feels so good. I can't help but grin. In my mind, I see H smiling too.

* * *

Babs's P.O.V

* * *

I notice Dick looking at H's guitar. I hum the song that she sang at our wedding. A grin comes to his face.

"I have that as my ring tone." "It's a good song." "Yeah...Did she ever show you her pick?" "No, actually."

He grabs it. The letters on it say For My Flower. Dick tells me the story behind that. Was that...

"Dick, I think I saw H's eyes flash hazel for a second."

With hope in his voice, Dick repeats the story. My thought was right. Dick saw it too. When I say it, there's no response. But, at least one of us managed to get a response. It was small but still. Dick smiles.

"Keep fighting H. I know you'll win."

Later, using a secure line that I open, Dick sends a message to Bruce and Alfred telling them the news. After all it's definitely something they deserve to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grief Affects Different People In Different Ways

* * *

Day 2 (still) of Mission to Get H Back

Current Location: The Living Room at Wayne Manor

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"She just looks so...lost."

Babs smiles.

"You always were good at Hide and Seek, Dick. But, with the four of us searching, I know we'll find her."

I pull out her book of fairy tales.

"I've been meaning to try using this. Now, there's something you guys need to know about it. There's a charm placed on it. It reads the stories inside with her Father's voice when she opens it. I'm hoping that, since I'm an honorary Fey friend, the charm will work for me as well."

Please let it work. Babs smiles.

"What story are you going to open it to?"

I smile.

"I had to think for a while to decide on just the right one. Finally, I decided to just have us choose together."

I open the book to the Table of Contents.

I notice a few translated from Romany. Mom...I push a slight pang back as I flip to the next page. Babs's eyes widen.

"I didn't even know that there even were a good number of these." "Well, to be fair, this is H's book we are talking about. So that makes complete sense to me."

I notice that there's a section of translated Ancient Fey ones.

"These would be even more effective."

I guess Bruce really is the World's Greatest Detective. I smile. One of them is written by her Father. It's called For Love of a Flower. Perfect.

Hopefully, I proceed to open the book to that one. The voice of H's Father fills the living room...

* * *

Babs's P.O.V

* * *

I recognize one of the stories. That was my favorite one that my Mother used to read to me...I flip the page choking off the burn from the tears behind my lids.

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

* * *

I see one story title.

The Kind Doctor.

Dad...

I close the smallest of cracks on my wall my parent's death left and flip the page. Don't think about that.

The bat in my mind glares at the kid I used to be. The kid runs away...I notice a section of tales translated from Ancient Fey. I mention that these would be even more effective. One of them is even written by her Father. I wonder if Hannah's related to Hans Christian Andersen. I'll try to figure that out later.

Dick opens the book to the story. It's titled For Love of a Flower.

Lionel Andersen's voice fills the room.

I don't trust magic...But I do admit (to myself) that this isn't half bad.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

Still falling...  
Wait.

I hear a voice.

Who...  
**Daddy?**


	5. What a Father's Love Can Do

**Daddy!** I can feel you there…I remember now. You're still with me. The bond I felt was severed is still there.

I can hear your voice guiding me. I can feel my wings. I untuck them. I'm landing.

Bruce's place. Feels like a second home. I can feel my heart opening the door. I hear my Dad whisper in a voice only I can hear.

"I'll be in your heart, my flower. Never forget that."

I feel, deep inside me, that will always and forever be true. My broken heart feels stronger but not fixed completely. I walk to the living room.

Dick, Babs, Bruce, and Alfred look at me as one.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Each word seems to bring H steadily back to us. It's working! Is that…hope in Bruce's eyes? I don't think I've seen that before.

Keep fighting H.

"To be continued"

She looks at us seeming almost hesitant at first.

"I hope you guys liked my Daddy's story."

She can't help calling him Daddy. It was her first word…A relieved smile spreads across my face. There's the H I know.

"You're back!"

She looks at me.

"How long was I gone, Dick?" "Two days…" "Of feeling just so much grief. It was kind of like I was Alice falling down the rabbit hole but worse. I felt as if I was in a black hole. I couldn't even feel my wings. I saw the occasional flash of light…but I was beginning to wonder if I ever was going to get out. It felt like I had been there forever. Suddenly, I heard my Dad's voice. I felt it guiding me out of the black hole to a source of light. It seemed to take so long, and I could feel the black hole chasing me, but I flew to it. It was coming from Wayne Manor. Dick, your place feels like home to me now. But here…it feels like a second home. I felt as if my heart was opening the door. Then I felt myself walking here. I saw all of you looking at me as one. I could hear my Daddy reading me the story he wrote. When it was finished…I knew I was back. I had officially escaped the black hole."

¨Whoa.

"Well, I think we can all agree it's good to see you again Miss Hannah."

She smiles.

"Thanks Alfred. It's good to be here again."

Her hazel eyes look, for all the world, like they're smiling too. Bruce looks at her.

"Welcome back."

She grins almost seeming impish.

"How do you like me now?"

I smile. Perfect song lyric question (for Bruce anyway). Bruce smiles.

"I like you just fine. Wings and all."

She untucks her wings.

"These?"

She pretends to look embarrassed.

"Bwuce, you're embawassing me. That's not funny!"

She, Babs, and I crack up. Bruce glares at her.

"I hate being called that…"

She tucks her wings in.

"Because you're a spoilsport! No offense."

I grin. "I'm sure no offense is intended. I think that term is on Bruce's resume."

Babs grins. "I remember. It's on a resume that you made for an April Fool's Day prank…" "And I'm real surprised I wasn't grounded for that."

H grins. "I remember you sent me a letter that told about that almost two years ago. I was feeling a little down because…Anyway, that letter made my day."

I'm not sure what she was going to say…Wait. I can feel it in my bones. It was a certain memory involving her Father.

Later, back at my place, she admits that she knows she still carries her Daddy in her heart. In a soft, small voice she tells me and Babs that memories of him still pain her a little bit. I smile.

"That's why we're here to comfort you."

She smiles back and says a (slightly modified) song lyric. Having H as a friend…I've become **very** familiar with music.

"I can fly higher than the eagles because you're the wind beneath my wings."

She proceeds to untuck them.

"I should probably go out to get some air now. But I will come back here. It's home. I can't help but smile as, with Babs, I watch her take off. I've always loved seeing my sister friend fly.


End file.
